Pandaria Expansion: Kun-Lai Summit
The Planning Stage With interest in expanding upon their existing business in Stranglethorn and Stormwind, The Vesalius Company sought to expand to further locations and grow their business beyond simple resources acquired locally. What began as a loose idea to open a resort in Zouchin Village quickly became the much more comprehensive plans to extend into the areas of the Pandaria continent at large--starting with Kun-Lai Summit. As research was conducted by the keen eye of Tybalt Vanderbeck, ideas grew to include potential relations with the Grummles of the region, the Jinyu of Inkgill Mere, the exploration of brewing techniques in Binan Village, and the acquisition of artifacts from the nearby Mogu ruins on Mount Neverest. Expansion plans began with the submission of the Pandaria Report: Kun-Lai Summit, and individual missions were determined to begin sending out teams as soon as possible. Zouchin not Grouchin Zouchin was first noted as a plausible location for a resort; it was quiet, secluded, and had the potential for easy access by means of ship. In order to ensure that this was even plausible, a loose rapport was developed with the Elders of the village, and means of transportation into the internal portions of Kun-Lai set into place by Tybalt and his wife, Saramora Vanderbeck. Permission was acquired for the company to establish camp here. As teams progressed through the region of Kun-Lai at large, rapport would further develop to acquire the necessary acceptance from the village Elders to purchase or construct buildings for the development of a resort. Lucky Don't The Grummles of the region were naturally a well known population, and considered as a potential ally for establishing local laborers given their unique ability to carry a surprising amount of weight in their packs. During the initial research team members met a Grummle by the name of Twelve Mugs, who indicated that a rival known as Two Flowers had stolen his luckydo. This opening relation with Twelve Mugs allowed the team members to gather useful information on the dangers and benefits of the Burlap Trail, as well as Mount Neverest. Plans were set in place to retrieve the stolen luckydo and develop further rapport with Twelve Mugs to work toward potentially employing the Grummles. When a team set out to retrieve the stolen luckydo, they were met with luck of their own. The Grummle identified as the thief, Two Flowers, was discovered in his camp substantially intoxicated. While the team leader approached as if they sought guidance of the Grummle pack present, others investigated the camp and items present on site. A chest was identified as the location of Twelve Mugs' luckydo and acquired. Upon delivering the chest to Twelve Mugs, it was discovered that the chest contained not only his lost luckydos but also those of other Grummles'. It was determined that Two Flowers had taken to graverobbing other Grummles or ambushing other packs to acquire their luckydos. Plans to intervene and remove the Two Flowers threat were discussed, and would soon take place to aid the local Grummle population in maintaining their place there in relative peace. Moguins It was noted that for many there is a constant fascination with foreign artifacts for collectors, which meant a market could plausibly exist for artifacts recovered from the Mogu Ruins of Mount Neverest. Plans were set to appraise the value of objects present in those ruins and determine the difficulty of extracting those items and transporting them as necessary. The initial appraisal of the area provided a location to begin excavation work, known as Mogujia. While the site was determined to be absent of any hostile parties, it was noted that reports of the statues moving had been made. Plans were determined for the acquisition of the artifacts, transportation to storage as needed, and the handling of any potentially dangerous artifacts that could be discovered. Excavations on the lower level of the ruins, where the remaining creatures are less hostile, began under the oversight of Saramora via a contracted company known as Lost at Sea. With the proper tools and men to get the job done, relics will begin being surfaced, cleaned, and relocated by means of magical travel. During her initial investigation Saramora reported that it would require a special level of attention and care to further investigate and begin excavation of the ruins around the Valley of the Emperors, notating the heavy presence of dark branches of magic that indicated the potential for not only a dangerous environment, but also the potential discovery of dangerous artifacts. Beer Binan the Secret As with the Pandaren race in general, the locals of Binan Village are no stranger to a good ale. The village rests in the southern portion of the Kun-Lai region, and was known to celebrate a festival named "Brewmoon Festival". In order to develop further rapport with the locals of Pandaria, work alongside the Pandaren here would begin slowly to present opportunities for unique brews and the collection of rare Pandaren recipes. The company's first trip to the village presented an unexpected opportunity to expand plausible relations toward the Jinyu of Inkgill Mere, and offered an interesting experience with Golden Lotus. While the initial time spent in the village was advertised as something of a casual bar night, the company were subject to food and drink that bore varying amounts of Golden Lotus. With the company thoroughly intoxicated little progress could be made on that spot, though the approach of a local provided further opportunity. Once the company had investigated and worked to resolve potential hostilities against themselves and the locals at the hands of the nearby Jinyu, a new opportunity to develop rapport arose. The Pandaren as a people are known to have an uncanny love for their brews and the related recipes, and the locals of Binan were no exception. With the realization a barrel of their brew had been stolen, the company found themselves entering a nearby Saurok cave to retrieve it. Though Sha-corrupted saurok presented a problem, the company was able to complete the operation and retrieve the stolen barrel. Barrel retrieval did not come without it's bizarre moments, though. Company assets had the comical experience of witnessing two local Pandaren stumbling drunkenly from the cave after the mission, nearly naked and attempting to recall where they had parked their yaks. After some careful coordination, the imitation of yak calls, and a bit of magic, the pair were lured away from the dangerous cave to resume their drunken stumbling safely. Jinyu? Noyu. The Jinyu of INkgill Mere were noted to continue combat training and restorative efforts after their village, and other villages of their peoples, were destroyed or otherwise severely damaged. During initial research it was recognized that the Jinyu utilized unique smithing techniques, and the appearance of strange moths were noted in the area. It was with the first visit to Binan Village that the company found an opportunity to reach out to the Jinyu of Inkgill Mere. A local Pandaren approached the Director James Greene to discuss ongoing issues the Pandaren village was facing with the nearby Jinyu. Though the company had been far too intoxicated to act immediately, a return to the area provided yet another unique set of experiences. While Tybalt worked toward developing a functional rapport with the Elders of Inkgill Mere, the remaining company members explored the immediate structures of the village. The discovery of a Sha-corrupted statue and forge lead to the acquisition of unique tools, armor, and the unfortunate release of a Sha-entity that escaped to the nearby mountain peaks. Though this may have proven to be a touch chaotic, a bit of smooth talk passed and the company refocused its efforts. During the chaos, it was realized that released void energies from the corrupted void were absorbed into the saronite armor of Commander Nathan Blightsworn. This initiated extensive research on the company's part to determine the effects of the energies absorbed, and how they could best be contained and turned beneficial. The company would be responsible for the acquisition of proper materials to create the necessary talismans for just such a purpose. Shady Pandas Given the nearby Shado-Pan Monastery in the mountains, it was determined that it would be wise to establish fruitful ties, even if loosely, with the associated Pandaren and ensure that business expansions did not earn the ire of these protectors. Given the nature of the Shado-Pan, a specialized mission was delivered to Eldaarth Shadowcross to find those Shado-Pan associated with the Uncrowned and hopefully find common ground through those means. While this work was undoubtedly important to movements on the continent, it would be kept restricted and those outside of the Uncrowned would be aware of the methods such ties might be developed. Category:Expansions Category:Locations